


An Unexpected Attraction

by Alley_Skywalker



Category: Andrew in Drag (Song)
Genre: Crossdressing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew is one fine lady when you put him in a dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Attraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masterofmidgets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofmidgets/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Any questionable attitudes expressed are the attitudes of the characters and not those of the author.

We were a bunch of privileged university kids – me, Andrew, Eugene, Sebastian and Harry. We took our classes, ditching from time to time when the weather was good, and hung out downtown at the clubs where the girls were prettier. Harry and I were the only ones who had our cars up at school, mostly because parking was a pain in the ass when you lived in a frat house, so we usually took one of our cars down with four people piled in the back instead of three, the radio blaring and the roof down, if it was Harry’s car. 

My youth consisted of average grades, too much surfing, never enough beer, and haphazard sex all over the place, driven by a constant search for adventure. The adventure had mostly to do with location, otherwise I considered myself straight as a rod. I don’t think any of my friends would have cared that much if I wasn’t – despite the inappropriate jokes that had a tendency to go around – but it simply was never an issue with me. I was close with my friends, but it was just friendship, no questions asked, no awkwardness needed. 

In the spring of senior year we made plans to go backpacking through Europe before we all went our separate ways for grad school. We were all so hyped up that we needed a way to wind down, so do something outrageous. It was pride week and Andrew suggested that we go down to one of the queer bars and take a look at what was going on down there. It was bound to be colorful and different and highly entertaining, especially with some vodka in the mix. 

So we piled into my Jag and drove downtown. The bar Andrew pointed out was crowded with people. There was some sort of show about to start and Eugene bucked at the inflated cover fee but we harassed him into paying anyway. The music was alright, though a little on the oldies side and very few girls who weren’t holding hands of making out, although the latter sight was rather hot. 

We snagged a corner table and had some drinks and Andrew finally spilled his shit. “You know how we made that one bet freshman year that I never paid my due for?” We all laughed and shouted at him that we remembered. “So, being a man of honor, I decided to pay my due.” 

“This is gonna be interesting,” Harry smirked. 

“I’ve signed myself up for the show.” He nodded at the stage which was still dark. 

“That’s…a drag show, though!” Eugene insisted while Sebastian nearly fell of his chair from laughter. 

“I know the bet was about being a girl for Halloween, but I think this will do.” Andrew looked very satisfied with himself. “It’s gonna be cracked out, you guys just wait.”

We laughed and teased him about it in good fun. “You’re lucky you don’t have a girlfriend to answer to,” Eugene scoffed. 

“And too bad for us we can’t blackmail you!” – Sebastian. 

“Do you think the lesbians or the guys will hit on him afterwards?” Harry asked with an expression worthy of the philosoraptor meme. 

“Both? I don’t know how these things work!”

“Have any of you guys been with a guy. Ever. Come on.”

“Noooo.”

“Anything at all?”

“I like pussy, ok, I’m sorry!”

Laughter. “Hey, one more round over here, please!—Well, would any of you guys?”

“Not my thing.”

“Noooo.”

“Shut up, Eugene.”

“What about you, Andrew?”

“Dressing up as a girl doesn’t make me one.—Another round, please!—Or gay for that matter.”

Andrew left once the show started, apparently to get ready. We watched from our little corner as men dressed in ridiculously outrageous and glittering dresses paraded around on stage. Some of them were pretty good dancers though. Eugene and Harry made inappropriate comments, Sebastian and I tried to keep them within the PC coloring lines but it’s hard to control people who are half-way to completely wasted.

Then Andrew appeared. Our small corner stood up to cat call, whistle and shout at him. He was in a bright pink dress that went down to half-thigh, the skirt made to fan out by a petticoat. He had leather, high heal boots on and a wig of dark chocolate locks. Someone had done his make-up to give him incredibly large eyes, their natural green popping out, and full, perfect lips. Always clean-shaven and slim, Andrew was still never feminine in appearance but it obviously did not take that long to transform him into a very attractive woman. 

I wasn’t even sure how I felt about this before he began to move. Andrew was a good dancer; he’d been forced into hip-hop for the duration of his tender childhood by his mother and the skills he learned there never left him. I watched mouth open, as he swung his hips and moved his ass better then most poll dancers I’d seen. The petticoat swung from side to side, brushing sensually against his legs. I couldn’t say what they’d stuffed under his dress, but it looked like the guy had sprouted a pair of rather impressive boobs over the last thirty minutes. 

My body was reacting. Reacting in terrible, strange ways. The other drag queens had been either ridiculous or just interesting as performers. But Andrew, seeing what looked like a female version of one of my best friends, was exhilarating. It was like I was suddenly allowed to feel anything and everything toward him that I could never feel otherwise. Because if it looks like a girl and moves like a girl…then it’s only natural that my body would react to it like it would to a girl. But I also knew everything about this girl – that we share the same interests in video games, that she can’t surf for shit but always goes along to be a good sport, that we’ve gotten drunk together in the hot tub too many times to count and almost drowned once, that she loves dancing, driving, and soccer but hates football and hiking. That we can talk for hours. If Andrew in drag was a real girl, I would have said I’d found the woman of my dreams. 

I was painfully hard by the time Andrew’s performance was finished. He made eye contact with me at the end and blew me a kiss. Everything inside me exploded and I squeezed my eyes shut in an attempt to control my body. When Andrew reappeared in another half hour, he looked like himself again and I let out a long breath of air that it seemed like I had been holding for hours. I could look at him again and not get hard. 

It was Sebastian’s turn to be the designated driver. I couldn’t say if he was really sober but he was certainly more sober than any of us, so I threw him my keys and we went home. On the way back, Andrew passed out on my shoulder and I didn’t think much of it, although my thoughts were still far off, attached to the phantom girl I had seen earlier that night. Then Harry said, drowsily, from the other side of the car, “Doesn’t Venice have a carnival thing in the summer? Isn’t there crossdressing? We should go if we’re there around that time.”

I tensed slightly and glanced at Andrew, asleep on my shoulder. Something inside my stomach curled up and I heard myself saying, distractedly, “Yea, we should.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The only boy I'd anything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/656553) by [tetracontakaidigon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetracontakaidigon/pseuds/tetracontakaidigon)




End file.
